


happy birthday, love

by giuliamm



Category: Nine Muses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, it's kyungri's bday!!, moongang will always be the sweetest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuliamm/pseuds/giuliamm
Summary: Kyungri and Hyuna have been together for quite some time now, but managing to get some alone time has been harder since Moon left the group, but she came up with a solution.





	happy birthday, love

It was Kyungri's birthday, and it had been a _busy_ day to say the least. She had left her comfortable bed early that morning to go to work, she loved her job. She was one of the few lucky ones that got to do what she loved, singing and dancing. Sometimes she forgot her luck, but her girlfriend was always quick to remind her. Yes, her girlfriend, something else to be thankful for. Moon Hyuna was the most extraordinary woman she had ever met, she liked to talk about their relationship as the slowest burn in history, but she had fallen head over heels for her the very moment she saw her in their agency's lobby.

It was late 2011, and she was one of the first team mates she had met. They had started out as friends, of course, but then their girls nights out had turned to just the two of them staying in to watch TV or listen to some music, until, one night, Kyungri didn't know what to do with her feelings, Hyuna had always been quite secretive about her personal _stuff_ , so she couldn't tell if her crush could have developed into something more. Maybe it was _already_ something more, at least for her. That night, it was already late 2013. They had worked a lot that year, they had had three comebacks, and their latest one had been rushed just to thank their fans for sticking with them. With all that work, the two of them had more and more chances to be together. “I'll drive you home,” would often offer Hyuna, and Kyungri always gladly accepted. That night, strangely, the car was quiet.

“Is everything alright?” Hyuna asked her.

“Yes,” she had started, but her voice was shaking, there was no way she would have got away with that, “no. No, it's not alright...” Kyungri sighed.

“What's wrong? Are you tired? Sick?” Hyuna looked genuinely worried.

“I'm not sure yet.” she lied, and the car went quiet again, at least until Hyuna parked outside Kyungri's condo. She let got of the seat belt and had turned towards the other girl.

“I lied,” she whispered.

“I know, I can tell when you lie,” Hyuna chuckled, “will you tell me what's wrong now?” but Kyungri didn't answer. All she did was cup the girl's face with her hands and lean forward to kiss her. A slow, sweet kiss she had been waiting to give her for two years, a kiss that had started the relationship the woman that was the love of her life, she was sure of it.

Now, on her birthday, she couldn't get to be with her girlfriend not even for a minute. Since Hyuna had graduated from the group, they had a hard time seeing each other because of their conflicting schedules and they kept missing each other like crazy, but they were still going strong. They had only texted, and now that she got home, Kyungri was hoping for a FaceTime session, but an even more pleasing surprise was waiting for her.

The living room was filled all lit by scented candles, her favourites, and there, in the centre, stood Hyuna, holding a cake with twenty-eight candles, singing Happy Birthday to her. Kyungri couldn't hold back her tears, she blew the candles and waited for the other girl to put down the cake to trap her in the tightest hug, she always gave to kind of hugs.

“I missed you so much, love.” she whispered against her neck.

“I wouldn't have missed your birthday even if the world ended.”

“Will you stay the night? But tomorrow I still have to get up and leave early...” her thoughts had immediately wandered to the moment they would have had to part again, and she couldn't keep the sadness away in that moment.

“I have your present,” she hadn't answered the question, but she had knelt in front of Kyungri, holding up a small box “we have been away from each other _way_ too much. We don't have to any longer, I want to be with you, just you.” she stopped, and opened the little box, that was revealed to be containing a pair of keys.

“Keys?” Kyungri looked puzzled

“I got us an apartment, we're moving in together. If you want to, of course.”

“Of course I do!” she was ecstatic, “for a moment, I thought you were proposing and I was about to freak out...” she confessed.

“Give me some time and we'll get to that, too.” Hyuna chuckled, standing up again to meet her girl's eyes. If she had the power to, Kyungri would have stopped time right there, right then to enjoy that pure happiness forever.

 


End file.
